


Miss Payne

by giraffestyles (vote_saxon)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Niall-centric, Nialler, Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around, Tour Bus, Touring, WWAT, liams sister, slightly AU, where we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vote_saxon/pseuds/giraffestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia Payne is joining her brother Liam for a short visit while he tours in a bus with One Direction. She would be excited, she hadn't seen Liam in forever BUT the last time she was on the bus visiting Liam, during the Take Me Home Tour, things got a bit out of hand with Niall...<br/>Liam hated the idea of Mia dating one of the boys in the band- he would flip out if he knew they skipped dating and went directly to fooling around in the empty tour bus.<br/>Now back on the bus again two years later, she wants more of Niall, and he seems to want her too, but they have to decide if it's easier to stay away from each other or continue having stolen moments behind Liam's back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**_“Would you ever let one of your sisters date your band mates?”_**  
 ** _“NOOOO. Never in a million years.”_**  
  
 ** _\----_**  
  
 The One Direction boys were about to embark on the second leg of their World Tour for Midnight Memories. They hadn’t had a break in ages and longed for the creature comforts of home. The closest they could get however was the allowance to bring someone along on tour with them.  
  
 This was Mia’s second time on tour with her brother Liam. Last time, she was purely moral support for her younger brother as he slowly bonded with the other boys on the cramped tour bus. This time, they had really made it, and with a bigger bus, and more overnight stops in fancy hotels, this would prove to be a fun trip.  
  
 Liam felt anxiety as Mia pulled up at the car park where the tour bus was being loaded up. He was ecstatic she would be on the road with him, and knew that she would have a lot of fun visiting new places, as well as seeing her friend Perrie, who would be meeting up with the boys after a few stops. He was also excited to finally introduce Mia to his new girlfriend Sophia.  
  
 Mia was anxious as well but for different reasons. 2 years ago, on the tour bus, something had happened. Something that Liam would never in a million years approve of.  
  
Mia stepped out of her car and ran into Liam’s arms; he picked her up and spun her around. He held her hand and led her into the large bus for the grand tour.  
  
 Harry and Zayn were already on the bus, arguing over bunks, but they took a small break to greet Mia and to involve her in the debate. Overall she had them choose a hand, like children to resolve it, but as she walked away she was sure they wouldn’t leave it at that. Harry’s sister Gemma would be joining for a few tour dates coming up as well, and she would be great company while the boys were up on stage.  
  
 Liam finished off the tour and showed her the area she would be sleeping in, far away from the boys’ bunks, on the top deck of the bus. She loved the idea of being able to see everything from the top deck, but felt a twinge at being separated from everyone else. She knew Liam was hung up on keeping her separate from the boys. On a level, they were his best friends, but truly he would never trust any of them alone with his sister. She knew not to broach the subject, ever since the last time they were on the road together….  
  
 _2 years ago_  
  
 All the boys were off the bus, as Mia folded up some sheets and tucked them away. She was situated on a pull out couch in front of the boys’ bunks, on a much smaller bus. She was considering changing her clothes right there, since there was no one on the bus, and she was usually stuck changing in the small side bathroom. She was about to unhook her bra under her shirt when she heard a curtain open. She spun around to see Niall spill out of his bunk, half asleep and still in just his boxers. He had never bothered getting up when the other boys did, and they were probably all out looking for him right now. Mia laughed inwardly, and removed her hand from her shirt. Niall still hadn’t noticed her, so thinking he was alone, he dropped his boxers. Mia gasped and as he spun around to the sound of her, the noise went from shocked to impressed. She looked him up and down, he wasn’t shy at all, and made no movements to cover himself up.  Honestly, they had been looking at each other for days. The sexual tension between them was more than enough to fill this small tour bus, but they kept it under wraps. This was a beautiful opportunity handed to them. Without saying anything, they both leapt at each other and started kissing. Before they knew it, they had tumbled to the floor, Mia’s clothes were off and they were relieving all the pent up emotions from the last month on the road. Niall was like an animal, hungry for it, and wanting to leave her with something big to remember when she would be gone.  
  
 Afterwards, they lay on the floor happily for a while. Once the sun noticeably changed spots through the window, the panic set it. Surely, they would be still searching for Niall, or they would be done doing whatever it is they were doing that day, and come piling into the “empty” bus any minute. They both shared this thought at the same moment and they glanced at each other, shared a last tender kiss, different than all the others, and began gathering Mia’s clothes. Niall helped her dress quickly before he ran off to the back of the bus to fetch clothes of his own, having only emerged from his bunk wearing boxers.  
  
 Once they were both dressed, they sat down on the pull out couch, all folded back nicely, and just talked for a while. It was only a minute before Liam came bouncing into the bus. Apparently Niall wasn’t actually needed for the activity, because he did not yell at Niall for being missing. He did however yell at Niall for sitting with Mia.  
  
 “What the Hell is going on in here?” He glared at Niall, accusing only him, as if Mia was not even there or responsible for her own actions in any way.  
  
 Niall shrugged, committing to nothing. “Sitting here, mate. Just chatting.”  
  
 Liam looked unconvinced; we were sitting too close together, looked too friendly.  
  
 “Liam, nothing is going on.” Mia said, lying through her teeth, still feeling very aroused at the feel of Niall’s leg touching her own.  
 Liam scoffed, “Mia, please, you just don’t see it, he is messing with you.”  
  
 Mia’s brain went back to thoughts of Niall taking off his boxers. Apparently Liam was still talking but she didn’t catch a word of it.  
  
 “Mia!” Liam shouted, snapping her back to the present. “I think we need to talk alone. In private. Alone.” He glared at Niall, pressuring him to remain in his seat as Liam grabbed Mia’s hand and led her off the bus. The bus of sexual tension and the bus of lust.  
  
 “What is the big deal?” Mia genuinely could not figure out what his problem was. All Liam knew was that they were sitting together on a couch.  
  
 “The big deal is that I don’t trust any of the guys with you! I am trying to protect you! I have been on the road and I see what happens here! I don’t want any of them involved with you. Also, I have to share everything with these guys, now I have to share you too?!” he hollered.  
  
 “Quit with the accusatory tone! I didn’t do anything! I was just talking to him! We are all living on a bus together, Liam! You want me to just ignore the boys because you say so!”  
  
“No, you can be friends with them…”  
  
“Right! So I am! So lay off!”  
  
 “Listen to me Mia, I will not stand for you being with one of them. I won’t. So help me God, I will tear this group apart.”  
  
 Mia was shocked at how seriously he was taking this. She resolved to never telling Liam about the connection she had with Niall, and it would have to stop right now, before it could even begin. It was a shame really, she wished she could confide in her little brother like always, but he was clearly not going to budge on this.  
  
 In order to keep One Direction as a band, she would have to keep her paws off of Niall. She left the tour a week later, she didn’t even have a chance to say goodbye to Niall, since Liam saw her off home.  
  
 She knew it would be a risky decision to come back on tour, but now 2 years later, here she was, sitting on the top level of a double decker tour bus, feeling precariously perched on a tightrope that might break the moment Niall would come up those stairs.  
 


	2. 2

Mia felt like she had been holding her breath for a million years. She listened so hard for any sound of someone coming up the stairs; it was only the missing sound of her breathing that clued her in that she wasn’t breathing.  
  
She figured she was probably freaking out about nothing. It was after all just one wild afternoon, would Niall even remember? He probably had women throwing themselves at him day in and day out. It was a fluke, she assured herself, as she had been for the last 2 years.  
  
 Not being able to tell a soul was tough. There was no outlet for her to get this off her chest, so still every time she closed her eyes she could see Niall lunging at her. She could feel his lips on hers, and she was worried one day Liam would be able to see it in her eyes. Somehow, he would mentally catch her in the act of thinking about Niall.  
  
 She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs and stalking the opening to the stairs. It was somehow a big surprise for her when Louis’ head popped into it though, and she screamed, throwing herself backwards and onto the floor.  
  
 Louis laughed hysterically, racing over to her on the floor to assess the damage.  
  
 “That was bloody brilliant! I couldn’t have planned it better myself!” he said, his eyes watering from the pure joy of her tumble.  
  
 “Hello love!” Mia said, getting herself back upright. It had been a long while since she had seen Louis as well. She had relief that Niall wasn’t the one to witness her falling off the bed.  
  
 Louis kissed her forehead as a hello, and composed himself enough to sit across from her.  
  
 “What do you think of the bus upgrade? Much better this time round! There’s so much more room!” he cheered, spreading his arms to demonstrate the space.  
  
 “It’s fantastic! Truly, it will take forever for me to explore all the areas in here!” She grinned.  
  
 “Not if I can help it.” Niall said, as he was standing there at the opening of the stairs, looking right at Mia.  
  
Mia’s voice caught for a moment and her cheeks flushed.  
  
 “Niall!” She grinned, fighting to pin herself to the seat, as to not throw herself into a hug.  
  
 Louis pushed over a bit, and Niall spun over and sat beside him.  
  
 “Payno didn’t tell us you were here yet!” He said, explaining why he wasn’t there right away.  
  
 Mia was heavily distracted by his first comment. ‘Not if I can help it.’ Her mind wandered, thinking what he could mean by that.  
  
 “I’ve missed you boys.” Mia said, innocently.  However Niall wasn’t looking at her so innocently.  
  
 Louis’ eyes darted between Mia and Niall and he furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
 “Whatever you guys are going to do, just don’t tell Liam.” He begged, standing up, waving bye to Mia and heading down the stairs.  
  
 Mia barely had time to process the words before Niall was on top of her, pushing her backwards onto the bed and kissing her deeply.  
 Caught off guard she gently pushed him off.  
  
 “Whoa there sweetie, where did that come from?” She asked, kicking herself mentally, since all she had dreamt about was kissing him again.  
  
 “I missed you Mia, I want you bad.” He smirked, laying on the Irish charm.  
  
 It was midday and the bus was in motion now, this was a bad idea.  
  
 “Not now.” She said, not entirely shutting him down. “Liam can’t know.”  
  
 “I know, I’m sorry.” He kissed her quickly a few times and got himself up, just in time for Liam to stomp up the stairs. Louis was close behind him trying to lure him back into the kitchenette, knowing what Liam was likely to find if he went upstairs quietly at this moment.  
  
 Mia threw herself across the room to the front of the entertainment unit, and made herself look busy trying to discover what dials did what. Niall stood far back with his hand on his hip, looking quizzically in her direction, as if he too was lost on this technology.  
  
 Liam’s face scrunched up. “We’re just about at the venue Mia, so best get yourself all dolled up or however you get ready.” He smiled at her, and then turned to Niall like he was some insane madman alone up here with his vulnerable innocent angel of a sister.  
  
 Louis started making dramatic faces and poses behind Liam to take the tension away. Liam was oblivious to this, in his own little world, gathered up a few items and darted back downstairs, leaving Mia, Louis and Niall laughing their asses off.  
  
 Mia was super paranoid about Louis and Niall. Louis knew something was going on, but he wasn’t sure what. This could be bad, if he decided to open his mouth. Niall also had been shot by the love bug and wouldn’t let Mia out of his sight. It had barely been an hour and Mia was knee deep in 1D boy drama!  
  
 She knew just what she needed, to last out one night, and then talk to Perrie tomorrow night when she came to visit Zayn. She would know how to handle this!  
 


	3. 3

Waiting to see Perrie was incredibly painful. Mia tried her best to keep busy and not be left alone with Niall for any reason. She was risking everything by being on this bus, and it was becoming more and more apparent as Niall made very obvious sexy eyes at her across the breakfast table. She was overwhelmed with the urge to stomp on his foot, but figured that would be the final straw in the land of obvious secret flirtation and trying to hide it from her overbearing possessive brother.  
  
Mia glared at Niall, jerking her head towards Liam who was literally sitting half a foot away from them, trying to catch Froot Loops in the spokes of his fork. She didn’t want to be mean to Niall or discourage his looking at her with smoldering eyes, but he knew the risk, he saw Liam freak out at just the thought of them being near each other, he needed to practice being less blatantly obvious.  
  
 Mia twitched impatiently all day for the chance to finally be around a woman that she could spill her guts to. Mia knew she wouldn’t tell anyone, and even if she did tell Zayn, that guy was like a damn bank vault.  
  
 She swung by around noon and picked up Mia at the bus. Mia flew off the bus like it had been infected with smallpox. Half of it was excitement to see Perrie, and the other was relief at being away from the source of her very very vivid daydreams that she still worried Liam could somehow see through her eyes.  
  
 They hadn’t seen each other in months and this was Perrie’s last break before heading back on the road with Little Mix. They drove to a restaurant with spaced out booths so that Perrie wouldn’t be bothered by any fans or paparazzi and that way they could have a private conversation. They had a lot to catch up on. For one, Perrie was engaged to Zayn now, and they needed to urgently gush about that. Once they had dealt with that however, Mia’s guilt rushed up to the surface.  
  
 “I need to tell you something, super-secret though, it’s kind of a big deal to Liam, he cannot know!” She stressed.  
  
 Perrie leaned in, excited for some gossip.  
  
 “The last time I was on tour with the boys, something kind of happened with Niall.” Mia admitted.  
  
 “Oh my!” Perrie slapped her hand to her chest, way more shocked that Mia had expected.  
  
 “Anyways, he wants to pick up where we left off! But Liam will definitely KILL him.” Mia continued, way more calmly than she actually felt.  
  
 “You said sex with Niall Horan?” Perrie whispered, reading between Mia’s vague lines.  
  
 Mia blushed a beet red, as the vivid images filled her mind once more.  
  
 “Oh my GOD YOU DID!” Perrie blurted.  
  
 Mia panicked, maybe her daydreams really WERE projected on a big screen when she thought about Niall’s little naked self. Her face was just too obvious to ever have secrets!  
  
 “What do I do Pezza!” Mia said frantically.  
  
 “You can’t do it again love! No way! You are going to get SO caught! You do NOT want to be the reason One Direction break up, do you?” She warned.  
  
 “I want him so badly though!” Mia whined, the truth finally coming out of her mouth. “Can’t you back me up on this, on SOME level?” She batted her eyes at Perrie, hoping for some sympathy.  
  
 Perrie threw her hands up in the air defeated. “I would not want to go against Liam Payne on any damn thing. He is more stubborn than anyone I have ever met.”  
  
 Mia sighed loudly in concession, “I know, I know! He will never be okay with this. And clearly I am crap at hiding it, so it’s not like I can do it secretly.”  
  
 “Talk to Niall. Maybe you can figure something out to see if there’s actually anything real between you guys. Don’t destroy Liam over just the CHANCE of something.” Perrie said, resuming to eat the food she had neglected to freak about about Mia’s sex life.  
  
 “It’s not a chance though! If I am alone with Niall I know he will make a move, and I will damn let him.” Mia said.  
  
 “No, no, Mia. I meant, something real, something more than just secret forbidden bus sex! That’s all good and fine but, what else is there? Don’t you care to find out?” Perrie explained.  
  
 So, Perrie’s suggestion meant getting to see what life would be like for Mia with Niall as a boyfriend. She had plenty of time to think it over the last two years and didn’t see how talking to Niall would solve her main issue. Was she wrong in wanting Liam to be okay with this?  
  
Whatever THIS was, shouldn’t she be allowed to sleep with or date whomever she wanted?  
  
 Perrie eventually dropped Mia off at the venue for that nights show. The boys were there getting ready and the fans were already lined up around the block waiting to get in. She got majorly lost in the huge stadium, unsure where to even begin looking for the dressing room areas. Of course, she ran into the one person she needed to stay away from.  
  
 Without a word, Niall put his fingers to his lips, signalling Mia to keep silent, as he took her hand and ran ahead of her, leading her down a confusing path until finally they were in an isolated corner, surrounded by complete silence.  
  
 Mia needed only one moment to reconfirm that there was something real between her and Niall as he pinned her to the cement wall and ran his hands along her arms softly. Her skin tickled with goose bumps and she put all of Perrie’s warnings out of her mind. This was real, this was as real as reality would ever be, and she never wanted him to stop touching her.  
  
 He started nibbling at her neck, his hot breath teasing her even more as she squirmed under him, trying to get her arms around him to pull him closer. She finally couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed his face, turning it to meet hers, their eyes locking only for a second before their lips finally collided in a moment of pure lust.  
  
 Then they heard someone coming. They froze completely, still not wanting to let go of each other, but ears peeled for the sounds of sneakers coming ever nearer.  
  
 “Nialler?” Zayn’s voice was heard, but they didn’t have enough warning. Zayn came bounding around the corner incredibly fast, and Mia had time enough only to take back her lips and throw her arms down from around Niall. How could he even be so fast? What the Hell was that about? Was he part Cheetah?!  
  
 Zayn didn’t know how to process what he was seeing. “I fucking knew it!” Zayn grinned wildly.  
  
 Mia and Niall both exhaled a breath of relief and Niall let his hand search for Mia’s, to show both Zayn and Mia in fact, what his intentions were here.  
  
 “I won’t tell, guys.” Zayn assured them, “But, maybe hide a LOT better. Like, if I were Liam, Niall mate, you’d be a dead guy!” Zayn said seriously.  
  
 “I know.” Niall said sadly. He kissed Mia’s hands and then looked back to Zayn, “I’m needed I suppose?” he asked.  
  
 Zayn nodded, “You both come with me, it’s all good, we’ll just say we found her wandering around all lost or something.”  
  
 Mia laughed awkwardly. “Me, lost, nah! Never!”  
  
 Niall laughed very hard at her inability to navigate a stadium, but having gotten it out of his system, at least just a little bit, he was able to look at Mia without looking like he was going to tear her clothes off any second. Unfortunately for Mia, he had only made it worse for her.


	4. 4

  
   
 Mia was back on the bus waiting for the boys to pile in after their performance. Paul had suggested she duck out a few songs early so that she wouldn’t get caught in the mob once the show was over. Sure enough, she could hear the screams get louder and louder and before she knew it a line of sweaty and equally loud boys come rushing single file into the bus. They were high off adrenaline and crashed on top of each other on the couch, breathing heavily.  
  
 “Thank God we are crashing at a hotel tonight! I want a real shower, not a dodgy bus shower!” Louis announced.  
  
 Paul stood in front of the boys and handed out towels, “Good show lads, proud of you, I know we are in a hotel tonight, but you guys can’t fool around all night. Grammy’s are tomorrow and you gotta be all clean and presentable.” Paul smirked.  
  
 “Not possible!” Niall laughed, grabbing a towel and rubbing it all over himself haphazardly, then turning to Harry and doing the same to him.  
 Mia would be sharing a room with Liam at the hotel, given Liam’s predisposition to not letting her be alone with any of the boys.  
  
 She glanced at Niall had a fleeting wonder if she would ever have enough time alone with him to actually do what Perrie suggested. She wanted to find out what she even wanted from him in the first place. She kept daydreaming about his lips and ever since their encounter earlier that day when he pinned her to a wall, the day dreams had entirely new and exciting layers for her mind to obsess over.  
  
 She darted her eyes away from Niall and scanned the other boys so she wouldn’t look so suspicious. Liam was heavily distracted chatting with Niall and Paul, but she couldn’t help but think she had been caught in the act of staring at Niall.  
  
 Harry had come down from his adrenaline rush and his head had lolled back onto the headrest of the couch, his eyes shut, eh was probably miles away from all the noise and falling asleep, like he often did in weird random places. She chuckled at him and failed to realize the mischievous look in both Zayn and Louis’ eyes.  
  
x.x.x.x  
  
 Mia suspected nothing as the night went on because it was already quite late. It was midnight by the time they got settled into the hotel and Mia changed into her comfy clothes and sat down in her bed that was beside Liam’s. Liam still seemed wired as he bounced around the room telling Mia stories about his day and being in a great mood.  
  
 Mia was distracted as usual, as she had a guilty conscience, she was still terrified at any moment that Liam could bring Niall into the conversation and confront her about him.  
  
 She was so distracted that she didn’t even realize when Liam’s phone went off. She only looked up once his voice volume got steadily higher.  
Then there was a knock at the room door. Mia’s heart caught in her throat at the thought that maybe it would be Niall, but the door swung open and there stood a pretty brunette girl.  
  
 “Soph!” Liam bellowed and pulled her into a bear hug. “This is an incredible surprise!” He beamed, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
 Mia connected the dots that Sophia was Liam’s girlfriend. Liam looked completely embarrassed that Mia saw his react this way to seeing Sophia and blushed, turning to introduced Sophia to his sister.  
  
 Mia was worried for a second that she would be kicked out of the room for the night now that Sophia was here, and wondered if she could get away with sneaking over to Niall’s room, even though he was sharing with someone else too.  
  
 Louis and Zayn were standing in the hall behind her, giggling like school children.  
  
 “Liam, because we love you, and we are responsible for Sophia being here right now, we got you a little surprise.” Louis said.  
  
 “We got Sophia a room for the night! Just a single though, so you’ll probably have to share a bed.” Zayn winked.  
  
 Liam guiltily looked over at Mia.  
  
“Go.” Mia smiled, loving that she wasn’t the only guilty person around here anymore.  
  
 Liam ran over and hugged Mia, “Thanks love, I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you and we will spend some time together tomorrow okay? After the Grammys?” He smiled.  
  
 “Yes yes now, shoo!” Mia said sending him and Sophia flying down the hall with each other.  
  
 Louis and Zayn were gone the next moment and standing in their places was Niall.  
  
 Niall took one last wary glance behind him to make sure the coast was clear. Once he was sufficiently convinced that Liam was distracted by Sophia he tossed himself into Mia’s room and closed the door behind him.  
  
 ‘Scandalous!’ Mia thought to herself. They sure were living dangerously now. She knew what was about to happen and the fact it would happen in Liam’s hotel room gave it even more of an edge. They could be caught at any moment and the anxiety within her gave her the confidence to make the first move.  
  
 This time, she was in charge as she moved forward on Niall and pinned him to the closed door the way he had pinned her at the Venue earlier that day.  
  
 He put up no fight or struggle as their warm lips closed in on each other.  
  
 Every time they touched Mia felt an electric shock surge through her body.  
  
 When his hands were on her she was convinced what they were doing couldn’t possibly be wrong.  
  
 It had been two years apart remembering the last time they had slept together, wondering what it would be like to recreate that day. Mia hadn’t realized just how badly she craved it until she felt Niall’s fingertips touching her bare skin under her shirt, lifting the fabric slowly as he gently traced along the lines of the hem.  
  
 She had already changed into her comfy pyjamas so Niall didn’t even have to fumble with a bra clasp, much to his surprise. He pulled her shirt over her head gently but she was having none of this slow gentleness. They could be interrupted at any time and her need for him had grown urgent.  
  
 She roughly pulled him forward by his shirt, practically tearing it off, wrapped her arms around his broad pale shoulders and swung him around and onto the bed. Before they even realized it, the pants were off.  
  
 They giggled as their volumes steadily got louder and louder and they wondered together if Louis and Zayn were sitting in the next room with cups to the wall like children, proud of getting them alone together. They tried to help muffle each other’s mouths with their own.  
  
 Before they knew it they had managed to strip the bed of both comforters and sheets. The last pillow tumbled to the floor just as they fell over in an exhausted clump and landed on the cushioning.  
  
 They lay peacefully on the floor between the two beds in each other’s arms trying to catch their breath. Mia usually hated cuddling, but this was different.  
  
 After a while they glanced at the clock. It was almost 3am.  
  
 Niall’s eyes bulged out of his face. “Well, time flies when you’re having fun.” He grinned mischievously, “We are going to be wrecked when we wake up.” He said.  
  
 “If we ever go to sleep.” Mia whispered.  
  
 Niall took that as an invitation and lifted Mia into his arms and placed her gently back on the bed. Now that the urgency was out of their systems they could take it slow and really appreciate each other.  
  
 Mia was pleasantly surprised at how tender Niall could be, and worry started to grow inside her as to what would happen going forward. Perrie’s voice echoed in her head as they lay silently again, on the edge of sleep around 4am. Perrie was urging her to get some answers and now was her chance to ask Niall.  
  
 Mia’s fingers lazily curled around Niall’s blonde locks, and she wondered if there would ever be a day that she would see him fully brunette.  
 “Nialler, this can’t ever be anything, can it?” She finally asked, knowing the answer before the words even escaped her lips.  
  
 Niall’s eyes flickered open filled with concern. “I wish it could.”  
  
 Mia smiled softly, “That’s good enough for me.”  
  
 “Is it?” Niall bobbed his head over to rest on hers, “What about at the Grammy’s after party tomorrow night? What will we be? We can’t even dance together.”  
  
 “I’ll look longingly over to you from across the room…” Mia started with a smile, trying to make light of the situation.  
  
 “While I am dancing with another girl?” Niall asked with a more serious tone.  
  
 Mia bit her lip. “I suppose we have no choice.” She resigned.  
  
 “I’ll be thinking of you the whole time. Just like I have been since we met.” He kissed her forehead and with that, they finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
  x.x.x.x  
  
 The morning of the Grammy’s was finally here. Mia had gotten almost no sleep, and yet felt like a ball of mush. She was curled up in a white fluffy comforter and felt warmth on her face from the sun streaming in on her from the window. She stretched her arm out lazily and felt someone else’s skin. She recoiled only for a moment, remembering that it was Niall and then realized that what her hand had found was a foot. She embraced the moment and started to tickle the foot. She discovered that was the fastest possible way to wake Niall up.  
  
 Niall flung out from under the covers and wasted no time in flying in the air and lunging at Mia with his hands out, starting a full on tickling war.  
  
It was during this they heard a timid knock at the door. They froze in their tracks, panic on their faces.  
  
 “It’s me kids!” They heard Louis’ reassuring voice on the other side of the door. They released the breath that they were holding and wrapped back up in blankets, preparing for Louis to come in. However he didn’t. “Better get dressed guys; Liam should be heading in any minute. So, suit up!”  
  
 Niall didn’t need to be told twice. He kissed Mia for only a moment before springing up and searching for his pants. Mia tossed Niall his pants and found her pyjamas a moment later, throwing them on and trying to tidy the room up a bit so it wouldn’t look so much like two crazy people had sex all night.  
  
 Finally Niall opened the door and Louis waved at Mia before pulling Niall along down the hall. Mia collapsed back on her own bed and closed her eyes, trying to hold onto the feeling of Niall’s lips on hers, but her daydreaming was broken by Liam sneakily turning the doorknob and tiptoeing into the room looking guilty. He too likely had a crazy night, given the state of him. He hadn’t been to sleep at all, and his shirt was on backwards.  
  
 Mia’s eyes shot open and Liam cursed to himself.  
  
“I am so sorry for waking you Mimi.” He said. “I’ll let you sleep; I’m just going to pop into the shower really quick. I just really need a shower right now.”  
  
 Mia couldn’t help but think the same thing and wished she could have showered with Niall this morning.  She felt the empty space beside her in the bed, still warm, and rolled over onto where Niall had been only moments before.  
  
 She considered taking off to propose the idea to Niall while Liam was scrubbing away, but she fell back asleep while her mind was flooding with thoughts of Niall all soapy in a shower with her.  
  
  
 Next chapter: The Grammy’s afterparty!  
 


End file.
